


The Datefriend tag

by KassiePavuk



Category: House of Dirk
Genre: M/M, Youtube AU, Мясные детишки, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassiePavuk/pseuds/KassiePavuk
Summary: Чтобы отпраздновать достижение целых одиннадцати подписчиков, Калиборн решает ответить на их вопросы на своем канале на Ютубе.
Relationships: Caliborn/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	The Datefriend tag

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Datefriend Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086276) by [imarriedacherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imarriedacherub/pseuds/imarriedacherub). 

> [Основной фанфик](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626196/chapters/48976964)

КАЛИБОРН: Я ПРАВИЛЬНО ВСЕ НАСТРОИЛ? КАК МНЕ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТА ШТУКА РАБОТАЕТ?   
ДИРК: Запись уже началась, чел. Если горит красный свет, то всё работает.   
КАЛИБОРН: ЧТО? А КАК…   
КАЛИБОРН: А. БЛЯДЬ. 

КАЛИБОРН: *КХМ*. ДОБРОГО ДНЯ. С ВАМИ НЕМЕРКНУЩАЯТЬМА. ИЗВИНИТЕ, ЧТО ТАК ПОЗДНО ВЫКЛАДЫВАЮ ЭТО ВИДЕО. Я БЫЛ. УЖАСНО ЗАНЯТ.   
КАЛИБОРН: КСТАТИ. У МЕНЯ НАКОНЕЦ. 11 ПОДПИСЧИКОВ, БОЛЬШОЕ КАВАЙНОЕ ВАМ СПАСИБО. И КАК Я ОБЕЩАЛ. Я СОБИРАЮСЬ СНЯТЬ ВИДЕО С ОТВЕТАМИ НА ВАШИ ВОПРОСЫ, МОИ НЕМЕРКНУЩИЕ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И СО МНОЙ БУДЕТ ОСОБЕННЫЙ ГОСТЬ. МОЙ МУЖ И ЗЛЕЙШИЙ ВРАГ... 

КАЛИБОРН: ДИРК. ТАЩИ СЮДА СВОЮ ПРИВЛЕКАТЕЛЬНУЮ ЗАДНИЦУ. 

ДИРК: Я здесь, я здесь. Не нужно так беситься.

КАЛИБОРН: Я НАЧАЛ ЧИТАТЬ ВАШИ ВОПРОСЫ. И НАШЁЛ ИХ ЛИБО СЛЕГКА ПУГАЮЩИМИ. ЛИБО ПРОСТО НЕПРИСТОЙНЫМИ. ОТБРОСЫ В МОИХ ЛИЧНЫХ СООБЩЕНИЯХ. БЫЛИ ТЕМ ЕЩЁ ВИДОМ. И МНЕ ПОНАДОБИЛАСЬ ВСЯ МОЯ СИЛА ВОЛИ. ЧТОБЫ ПРОЧИТАТЬ ВСЕ ВАШИ “ВОПРОСЫ”.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ЕСЛИ Я НЕ ОТВЕЧУ НА ОДИН ИЗ НИХ. СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО ЭТО ПОТОМУ. ЧТО ОН БЫЛ СЛИШКОМ УЖАСЕН, И Я ДАЖЕ НЕ ХОТЕЛ ЗАДУМЫВАТЬСЯ О НЁМ. ИЛИ ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОН МНЕ НЕ ПОНРАВИЛСЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ХОРОШО. ПОЕХАЛИ. 

Для Калиборна: как тебе киска Дирка?

ДИРК: Чудесный первый вопрос. Ну как, Кал? Как тебе моя киска?   
КАЛИБОРН: Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ. О ЧЁМ МЕНЯ СПРАШИВАЮТ. НО Я ЧУВСТВУЮ УЖАСНЫЙ ДИСКОМФОРТ.   
ДИРК: Отложи этот вопрос на потом, мы ещё вёрнемся к нему. 

Где вы купили ваши кольца?

КАЛИБОРН: АХ ДА. ВАС ЗАИНТЕРЕСОВАЛА НАША “БИЖУТЕРИЯ”. ВИДИТЕ ЛИ. НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ. МОЙ МУЖ НЕ БУДЕТ НОСИТЬ НЕПРИГЛЯДНЫЙ МЕТАЛЛИЧЕСКИЙ КАПКАН НА СВОЁМ ПАЛЬЦЕ. ЭТО ВСЁ ДЛЯ БЕЗМОЗГЛЫХ ДЕВОК. В БИТВЕ. ОНИ НЕ ПРИЕМЛЕМЫ. НАМ БЫЛО НУЖНО ЧТО-ТО. ЧТО МОЖНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ВО ВРЕМЕНА ВОЙНЫ. 

ДИРК: Ага, они сделаны не из металла, а силикона. Я удивился, что Кал был настолько продумчив, когда выбирал их. Они красивые, и с ними можно легко держать орудие в руках, что важно для парней вроде нас. Практические и удобные, но всё ещё доносящие до моих поклонников, что я уже занят. 

Кто-то из вас меняли фамилии после свадьбы? У Калиборна вообще есть/была фамилия?  


ДИРК: Не-а. Никто из нас не менял фамилий. И если у Кала она и была, то я её не знаю. Я еле смог выпытать из него только его имя.   
КАЛИБОРН: МНЕ НУЖНО ТОЛЬКО МОЁ ИМЯ. ЧТОБЫ ВСЕЛЯТЬ СТРАХ В СЕРДЦА ЛЮДЕЙ.   
ДИРК: Да, этот как с Рианной. Все и так её знают.   
КАЛИБОРН: ИМЕННО.   
КАЛИБОРН: ХОТЯ. “КАЛИБОРН СТРАЙДЕР” ЗВУЧИТ *НЕ ТАК УЖ ПЛОХО*... 

У Калиборна есть ногти?

ДИРК: ...  
КАЛИБОРН: ??????????? 

Так у вас Кисмесис?  


КАЛИБОРН: НЕ СРАВНИВАЙ НАШ СОЮЗ С ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫМИ ТРОЛЛЬИМИ ОТНОШЕНИЯМИ. МЫ ПО-ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКИ ЖЕНАТЫ.   
ДИРК: Ага… просто по-человечески женаты. Это, в общем-то, единственное, что можно сказать по данному поводу. 

Дирк, если бы ты мог содержать любого животного как питомца, то кого бы ты выбрал? К Калиборну тот же вопрос.  


ДИРК: Дж…   
ДИРК: Пони. 

КАЛИБОРН: У МЕНЯ УЖЕ ЕСТЬ. САМЫЙ ЛУЧШИЙ И ПОРЯДОЧНЫЙ ПИТОМЕЦ. О КОТОРОМ ТОЛЬКО МОЖНО МЕЧТАТЬ.   
ДИРК: Ха. 

вернись ко мне.

ДИРК: Это не вопрос. 

Откуда у вас деньги?  
кто в этом доме оплачивает счета? не думаю что кто-то из вас работает

ДИРК: Мне, эм. Нужно кое-кому позвонить. 

ДИРК: Нет. Ага, да. Они спрашивают о— Угу. Значит мы- Нет, понимаю. Хорошо. 

ДИРК: Мы не вправе отвечать на этот вопрос. Следующий. 

Калиборн последнее время, я чувствую себя очень подавленно, когда думаю о своих рисунках. У тебя было подобное? Если да, то как ты с этим справляешься?

КАЛИБОРН: ХЕЙ. ПОСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ, УШЛЕПОК. МОЖЕШЬ ВЕРИТЬ. МОЖЕШЬ НЕ ВЕРИТЬ. НО ИНОГДА ДАЖЕ МАСТЕР ВРОДЕ МЕНЯ ПОДДАЕТСЯ ПЕСНЯМ СИРЕН ДЕПРЕССИИ. ВО ВРЕМЕНА ВРОДЕ. КОГДА МЕНЯ ИЗБИВАЕТ ПОДРОСТОК И ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО МОИ РАБОТЫ НЕ ТАК ХОРОШИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: Я НАПОМИНАЮ СЕБЕ. ЧТО ДАЖЕ САМЫХ ВЕЛИЧАЙШИХ ХУДОЖНИКОВ. ХОТЬ РАЗ В ЖИЗНИ ИЗБИВАЛ ПОДРОСТОК. ЭТО ЧТО-ТО ВРОДЕ ОБРЯДА ПОСВЯЩЕНИЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: НО НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЙ ХЕЙТЕРАМ. И ТРОЛЛЯМ. ДОБРАТЬСЯ ДО ТЕБЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ПОМНИ. НИКОГДА НЕ ПРЕКРАЩАЙ ТВОРИТЬ. КАЖДЫЙ РИСУНОК - МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ШАГ ВПЕРЁД. ДАЖЕ ТЕ. КОТОРЫЕ НЕ НРАВЯТСЯ ГРУБЫМ ПОДРОСТКАМ. ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ВЕРНУТСЯ НАЗАД В ПРОГРЕССЕ. РИСОВАНИЕ - ЭТО РАБОТА. САМОСОВЕРШЕНСТВОВАНИЕ - ЭТО РАБОТА. НО САМОЕ ГЛАВНОЕ. НИКОГДА НЕ СДАВАТЬСЯ. В ДНИ, КОГДА ТЫ СОВСЕМ ОБЕССИЛИЛ. РАБОТА ВАЖНЕЕ ВСЕГО.   
КАЛИБОРН: И ПОМНИ. ЧТО ЕСЛИ ТЫ БУДЕШЬ РАБОТАТЬ КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ. В КОНЦЕ КОНЦОВ ТЫ СТАНЕШЬ ВСЕВИДЯЩИМ И ВСЕСИЛЬНЫМ БОГОМ ВРЕМЕНИ. И ВСЕ ПРОШЛЫЕ ПРОБЛЕМЫ ПОКАЖУТСЯ НЕСУЩЕСТВЕННЫМИ. И ТЫ ПОЧУВСТВУЕШЬ СЕБЯ. ЧУТЬ ЛУЧШЕ. 

говоря гипотетически, если бы у вас были фанаты, которые поддерживают ваши отношения и дорожат ими. и, допустим, эти фанаты хотели бы иметь слово, которое можно использовать, чтобы говорить о вас. что бы вы предпочли: калидирк или диркборн? или что-то совершенно иное?  


КАЛИБОРН: ПЕРВЫЙ МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ. ВЫ ВЗЯЛИ “КАЛИ” ИЗ МОЕГО ИМЕНИ? ИДИОТИЗМ. ИМЯ МОЕЙ СЕСТРЫ НАЧИНАЕТСЯ ТОЧНО ТАК ЖЕ. ОТКУДА ВАМ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ЭТОТ ПЕЙРИНГ ОТНОСИТСЯ НЕ К НЕЙ??? МНЕ НЕ НРАВИТСЯ ЭТА. НЕОПРЕДЕЛЕННОСТЬ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВТОРОЙ ЗВУЧИТ НЕМНОГО ЛУЧШЕ. НО ПОЧЕМУ. ДИРК ИДЁТ ПЕРВЫМ.   
ДИРК: Ты знаешь, почему.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТЕБЯ НИКТО НЕ СПРАШИВАЛ. ИМБЕЦИЛ.   
КАЛИБОРН: У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ. МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ОНО СИМВОЛИЧЕСКИ ПОДХОДИТ НАШИМ ОТНОШЕНИЯМИ. И НЕ ОБРЕЗАЕТ МОЕ ЧУДЕСНОЕ ИМЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ТЕПЕРЬ ВЫ БУДЕТЕ НАЗЫВАТЬ НАС ТОЛЬКО КАЛИ(ДИРК)БОРН. 

у вас кончается драгоценное время. я уже близко. вернись ко мне.

ДИРК: Ну, это уже граничит с угрозой. И это всё ещё не вопрос. 

Дирк, что Калли и Рокси думают о ваших отношениях?  


КАЛИБОРН: ВСЕМ НАСРАТЬ, ЧТО ОНИ ДУМАЮТ. 

Калиборн когда-нибудь готовил мясных детишек?  


ДИРК: Только их он и умеет готовить. 

Калиборн! У меня очень важный вопрос: что случилось с твоими зелеными подтяжками?  
@ калиборн, в какие магазины ты ходишь? обожаю твой стиль  
ты серьезно носишь ёбаные федоры ахахаха а я думал что ты не можешь стать еще более жалким а ты одеваешься у кутюрье с двача  
разведись ты уже

КАЛИБОРН: НУ. Я *СОБИРАЛСЯ* СДЕЛАТЬ ПОДРОБНЫЙ ТУР ПО МОЕМУ ГАРДЕРОБУ. И ОТВЕТИТЬ НА ВОПРОС О МОЁМ БЕЗУПРЕЧНОМ СТИЛЕ. ОТ ДОБРЫХ ПОДПИСЧИКОВ. НО ТЕПЕРЬ МНЕ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ПОСВЯЩАТЬ ЭТО ВИДЕО ТУПЫМ ТРОЛЛЯМ И ХЕЙТЕРАМ. КОТОРЫЕ ГОВОРЯТ ЗЛЫЕ И БОЛЕЗНЕННЫЕ ВЕЩИ О ФЕДОРАХ. НО ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО. ОНИ КРУЧЕ. НАМНОГО КРУЧЕ ВАС, УЕБКОВ. ВЫ НИЧЕГО О НИХ НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ. ИДИОТЫ. ЕСЛИ БЫТЬ ЧЕСТНЫМ, МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ВЫ ПРОСТО ЗАВИДУЕТЕ. ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВЫ БЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ДОДУМАЛИСЬ ДО ТАКОГО. ОТМЕННОГО АУТФИТА. ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, ЧТО ВАМ ВАМ БЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ХВАТИЛО СТИЛЯ. ЧТОБЫ НОСИТЬ ФЕДОРЫ. СТИЛЯ, КАК У НАСТОЯЩИХ МУЖЧИН. А НЕ МАЛЬЧИКОВ. И ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ. ЧТО ФЕДОРЫ - ЭТО ПРИЗНАК КРУТОСТИ. КОТОРОЙ У ВАС НЕТ, ЁБАННЫЕ ХЕЙТЕРЫ. ВЫ ПРОСТО СИДИТЕ НА СВОЁМ КРЕСЛЕ. И ПИШИТЕ МНЕ КАКОЕ-ТО ДЕРЬМО ОБ ЭТОМ. НО ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО. ЭТО ПРОСТО ШЛЯПА. И ВЫ ДАЖЕ НЕ ДОСТАТОЧНО КРУТЫ. ЧТОБЫ НОСИТ ЕЁ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ. ВЫ БЫ ЛУЧШЕ ПОДУМАЛИ ПЕРЕД ТЕМ. КАК ТРОЛЛИТЬ МЕНЯ. УМОЛЯЮ. ХОТЬ НЕМНОГО ПОРАСКИНЬТЕ МОЗГАМИ. ЕСЛИ ВЫ ВООБЩЕ МОЖЕТЕ. И ПОДУМАЙТЕ ПЕРЕД ТЕМ. КАК ВЫ ЧТО-ТО СДЕЛАЕТЕ. ХВАТИТ ХЕЙТИТЬ ФЕДОРЫ. ЭТО ПРОСТО ШЛЯПЫ. А ВЫ - ТУПЫЕ ИДИОТЫ. КОТОРЫЕ ДУМАЮТ, ЧТО СВЭГ - ЭТО КРУТО. ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО. СВЭГ ДЛЯ МАЛЬЧИКОВ. А ЭТО - ОДЕЖДА НАСТОЯЩИХ МУЖЧИН.   
КАЛИБОРН: ЭТО ВСЁ, ЧТО Я МОГУ СКАЗАТЬ. ХЕЙТЕРЫ И ТРОЛЛИ. ВЫ НИХУЯ НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ. ВЫ НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ СТИЛЬ. ВЫ НЕ ЗНАЕТЕ, КАК РАБОТАЕТ ЭТОТ МИР. ВЫЙДИТЕ НА УЛИЦУ, ЕСЛИ ХОТИТЕ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ ССАТЬ МНЕ В УШИ. И ПЕЧАТАТЬ НА СВОИХ МАЛЕНЬКИХ КЛАВИАТУРАХ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВЫЙДИТЕ. НА УЛИЦУ. ВЫ НИХУЯ НЕ ПОНИМАЕТЕ. И ЕСЛИ ВЫ ХОТЬ ЕЩЁ РАЗ ПОШУТИТЕ ОБ ЭТОМ. Я ОБЕЗГЛАВЛЮ ВАС НА СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ ЖЕ ДЕНЬ.  
КАЛИБОРН: ВОТ И ВСЁ, ХЕЙТЕРЫ. УВИДИМСЯ С ВАМИ ПОЗЖЕ. БЛЯДСКИЕ ИДИОТЫ.

Как херувимы целуются, если у них даже нет губ?  


ДИРК: Знаете? Хрен его знает. Может, пора проверить.   
КАЛИБОРН: !!!!!!!!!!! 

ДИРК: Подтверждаю, что это похоже на целование оборотня с ужасным прикусом, когда он ещё до конца не превратился из ящерицы в человека, или из человека в ящерицу. 

ДИРК: Кал убежал в ванную, чтобы реабилитироваться, так что думаю, что он будет не против, если я отвечу на пару вопросов. 

Дирк. Почему?  


ДИРК: Меня роняли в детстве. 

Эй, Калиборн, можешь сказать gay rights  


ДИРК: Если бы Кал был здесь, то он бы точно сказал: “GAY RIGHTS”, а ещё бы не имел понятия, что это значит. 

Дирк, что у херувимов за гениталии? При условии, что они в принципе есть.  
Дирк и Калиборн потрахаются??  


ДИРК: Наконец-то, хоть у кого-то хватило мужества задать вопрос, который был у всех на уме. Потрахаемся ли мы? Люди хотят знать.   
ДИРК: К сожалению, у меня нет адекватных ответов на эти вопросы. Я только знаю, что херувимский секс включает в себя огромных змей и чью-то смерть.   
ДИРК: Но сейчас мы целомудреннее любой христианской пары. Кал очень консервативен, когда доходит до подобных вещей. 

Дирк, бывают дни, когда ты просто,,, totino пицца?  


ДИРК: Каждый, блядь, день. 

Самая лучшая вещь в замужней жизни?  


ДИРК: Льготы. 

(@дирк моргни дважды если тебе нужна помощь)  


Что вас больше всего бесит друг в друге?  


КАЛИБОРН: Я ВЕРНУЛСЯ. ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ПРЕКРАТИТЬ ЛГАТЬ МОИМ ЗРИТЕЛЯМ.   
ДИРК: Как раз вовремя. Нас спрашивают, что нас бесит друг в друге.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВО-ПЕРВЫХ. ТЫ ЛЮБИШЬ ВЫЁБЫВАТЬСЯ.   
КАЛИБОРН: ВО-ВТОРЫХ. Я НЕНАВИЖУ, КОГДА ТЫ ЧТО-ТО ОБЪЯСНЯЕШЬ МНЕ. БУДТО Я КАКОЙ-ТО РЕБЕНОК. И ОСТАВЛЯЕШЬ ПОВСЮДЫ МЕЧИ.   
КАЛИБОРН: И. ТЫ ОЧЕНЬ ДОЛГО МОЕШЬСЯ. ТЫ ТРАТИШЬ СТОЛЬКО ВОДЫ. РЫБАМ БУДЕТ НЕГДЕ ЖИТЬ, ДИРК.   
КАЛИБОРН: ХОРОШО, ТВОЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ.   
ДИРК: Ты жуёшь с открытым ртом, это мерзко.   
КАЛИБОРН: У МЕНЯ НЕТ ГУБ! ЧЕГО ТЫ ПРИКОПАЛСЯ. 

Дирк, как там поживает твоё метатекстуальное сознание? И осознание существование альтернативных версий себя?

ДИРК: Замечательный вопрос. Если говорить метафорически, то я знаю, что нахожусь в своеобразной позолоченной клетке. Я ощущаю свои границы, но они не позволяют мне зайти за них.   
ДИРК: Если говорить буквальнее, то я знаю, что нахожусь в фан- 

КАЛИБОРН: ДИРК? 

КАЛИБОРН: ЭТО СЛУЧАЕТСЯ. КАЖДЫЙ. БЛЯДЬ. РАЗ.  


ваши реальности нестабильны. добровольно кончите своё существование, или вас настигнет метатекстуальный распад.

ГДЕ КАЛЛИ  


КАЛИБОРН: ВСЕМ НАСРАТЬ, ГДЕ КАЛЛИ. 

==> КАЛИБОРН: НАЧНИ ЕЩЕ РАЗ.

КАЛИБОРН: ДАВАЙТЕ ПОПРОБУЕМ ЕЩЁ РАЗ. И НА ЭТОТ РАЗ НЕ СЛОМАЕМ ВСЮ ВСЕЛЕННУЮ К ЧЕРТЯМ. ДИРК.


End file.
